Starlight Celebration 2007/Guide
Walkthrough *Head to an event moogle and talk to them. *Party with anyone and talk to the event Moogle again. *Swap cards and trade to the Moogle and you'll receive some rewards. Talk to it again and you'll receive your 1st set of criteria (level should either be 37 and below, or 38 and higher). *Party up with someone whose level matches the criteria the Moogle specifies, get a new card, swap cards with your partymate, trade the card to the Moogle to get another reward, and talk to it again. You'll get new added criteria. This time the Moogle will specify a race and/or gender. Let's say the Moogle asks for a Hume Female and your 1st criteria was level 37 and below. Go look for a Hume Female whose level is 37 and below, party up with her and talk to the Moogle again. Get cards, swap them, trade to Moogle to receive another reward and talk again. *Now comes the hardest part. The Moogle this time will give you his last criteria: a JOB. So following the example above, if the Moogle says he's looking for a Puppetmaster, he'll tell you that the person he's looking for is Hume Female Puppetmaster whose level is 37 and below. This is the hardest part of the event as you'll now have to shout, ask friends or people around you and start screening. *Party with people that match the criteria the Moogle gives you until you get the right race, job and level and you will then receive a card for your party member (that you should trade to them) and an event reward (Dream Boots, or any of the prizes listed below). *If you wish to change the person you're looking for, talk to the Moogle after an unknown amount of time and you will get the option to start over with a new target. *NB: I had a full inventory, and traded moogle a magellan card i had recieved. I was told that i didn't have enough room for Dream Boots +1. Therefore, It would seem an andromeda card IS NOT required to obtain Dream Boots +1. -''newelley @ Valefor'' *Additionally, if you get a "you cannot obtain this item" message because you already have the randomly generated reward (this happened to me with a Federation stables scarf) immediately talking to the Moogle again will give you another item (I believe I got the Dream Coffer by doing this). Probably a good idea to keep all event items on you (assuming you have room) or in Mog House so that you don't end up with multiples of Rare/Ex items as mentioned below. - Setzg @ Titan * It seems that certain rewards come from different requests depending on the country. For some reason, a Galka Scholar 37- request only gave me belts and the stable warp gear. I spammed the Moogle for 5 full minutes, and it wouldn't give me anything else. (I already had all the belts and stable warp gear at the time). This could also be because I was in Bastok at the time? Incidentally, I didn't get any Dream gear while in Bastok. (I'm currently a citizen of Windurst) -Pandasuki @ Diabolos * I was able to get Dream Gear in San d'Oria as a Windurst citizen. I believe the event rewards may be somewhat random? -Triniti @ Ifrit Important Notes: * The request will not change if you zone or log out. * As with other events, the game will not look to your Event Item Storer to determine rewards. For example, I had Dream Coat +1 (Rare/Ex) stored, and I received another Dream Coat +1 as a reward. Moogle Locations: *Southern San d'Oria (J-9) / Northern San d'Oria (D-8) *Bastok Markets (G-8) / Bastok Mines (I-9) *Windurst Woods (K-10) / Windurst Waters (F-5) Seasonal Shops: *Northern San d'Oria (D-8) *Port Bastok (L-8) *Windurst Waters (G-10) Seasonal Shop Stock Seasonal shops are run by Event Moogles. They are found under an umbrella in the locations above. Speak to them to be able to purchase the following items: *Fireworks *Dream Hat *Dream Robe *San d'Orian Tree *Bastokan Tree *Windurstian Tree *Kadomatsu Rewards *Dream Coffer - Trade a Magellan Card *Dream Platter - Trade a Magellan Card *Dream Stocking - Trade a Magellan Card *Dream Robe +1 - Trade an Andromeda Card *Dream Hat +1 - Do the Smilebringer Quest *Dream Boots - Trade an Andromeda Card OR complete the quest. *Dream Boots +1 - Trade an Andromeda/Magellan Card OR complete the quest after you have Dream Boots. *Candy Cane - Trade a Magellan Card *Candy Ring - Trade a Magellan Card *Roast Turkey - Trade a Magellan Card *Gateau aux Fraises - Trade a Magellan Card *Black Pudding - Trade a Magellan Card *Buche au Chocolat - Trade a Magellan Card *Republic Stables Medal *Federation Stables Scarf *Kingdom Stables Collar *Worm Belt *Mandragora Belt *Rabbit Belt *Popstarx12 - Trade a Magellan Card *Sparkling Handx12 - Trade a Magellan Card *Brilliant Snowx12 - Trade a Magellan Card *Popstarx99 - Trade an Andromeda Card *Sparkling Handx99 - Trade an Andromeda Card *Brilliant Snowx99 - Trade an Andromeda Card Free Nation-to-Nation Teleports (Smilebringers) *To begin, you will need a Dream Hat. These can be purchased from the moogle vendors in Port Bastok, Windurst Waters, and Northern San d'Oria if you don't already have one. *Next, talk to a Smilebringer to receive a Kiddie Present. You will obtain one present in this manner every Vana'diel day. (You must accept the present before you may recieve teleport options.) *Trade the kiddie presents to children anywhere in the city while wearing your Dream Hat to increase your holiday fame. Fireworks (gained from the Dream Robe quests, or purchased at Moogle vendors) will also increase holiday fame, but to a lesser extent, thus requiring more to be traded. *If you talk to the smilebringers again, they will tell you your holiday fame level as well as give you the option to teleport directly to another city. :*You will lose an amount of holiday fame every time you use this teleport service. This fame may be replenished in the same manner as above. *To obtain the Dream Hat +1, put any of the City trees (bought from the Dream Hat vendor) in your Mog House and, as with all furniture quests, wait until JP midnight. As with other quests you will need maximum Holiday Children fame (six trades should do it: your smilebringer will tell you "The children love you. Even I think you're Great!"). You can trade the free presents that the smile bringer gives you once a day, or fireworks for more than one trade a day. When you talk to your Moogle at 00:00 JST (NOT 24 hours) your Moogle will give you a "special present". Go outside your Mog House and use the present from your inventory and you will get the Dream Hat +1 in your inventory. :*If you trade fireworks for Holiday Children fame, 6-12 fireworks (they can all be traded to the same child) should be enough to maximize fame after the initial present is traded. Smilebringer Locations :*Northern San d'Oria: Charmealaut, (J-9) :*Bastok Mines: Christina, (I-9) :*Windurst Waters: Atagei-Portagei, (F-5), North Map Kiddies Locations Northern San d'Oria: :*Kuu Mohzolhi, (F-8) :*Taurette, (F-7) :*Maurinne, (F-5)